L'homme sans visage
by Shadowofstar
Summary: Je croyais, que le maquillage pouvait m'aider à me déguiser et qu'un faux sourire pourrait cacher mes émotions. Et malgré moi, on arrive à lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert alors je vais devenir quelqu'un d'autre.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : l'homme sans visage

Pov Strify

Je croyais, que le maquillage pouvait m'aider à me déguiser et qu'un faux sourire pourrait cacher mes émotions. Et malgré moi, on arrive à lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert alors je vais devenir quelqu'un d'autre. J'en ai marre qu'on me dise ce qu'il faut faire ou pas, changer de nom, ne plus informer mes fans et arrêter d'être trop gentil. Et pour confirmer mes dires, je prends mes habits brillants pour les mettre au fond du placard. Je ne coupe pas mes cheveux car j'ai pris trop de temps pour les avoir aussi longs, j'enlève mon maquillage pour me mettre un masque noir à travers lequel on ne peut distinguer que mes yeux rougis par la tristesse. Je prends soin de garder mes grandes capes pour dissimuler mon apparence. Je ne dis rien à mes amis, ils voudraient me suivre ou comprendre pourquoi, ce à quoi je ne saurai répondre, j'ai juste besoin de prendre un nouveau départ... Seulement pas en tant que "Jack Strify " ou autre et ça, ils ne le comprendraient pas, sauf lui. Malheureusement il n'a de yeux que pour mon meilleur ami, à un tel point que je me demande si je représente quelque chose pour lui pour finalement me rend compte que non... Désormais, je serai un autre moi. Je commence à écrire une chanson mélancolique. Je ne veux plus de fans pour ma beauté, je veux des fans qui comprendraient mes chansons, qui sauraient m'entendre, m'écouter. Je cacherai mes sentiments pour les transmettre dans mes textes, je n'aurai plus peur d'être seul, je deviendrai l'homme sans visage...

À suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

Pov Strify

Chapitre 1

Je suis sur mon balcon, je regarde la ville qui me paraît bien grande vu d'ici. Je soupire et finis par sortir une cigarette de mon paquet. Je peine à l'allumer avec mon briquet car je sais qu'il est rare que je fume. C'est sûrement l'effet de la déprime, effacer mon nom de scène pour en trouver un autre, mais surtout pour devenir quelqu'un d'autre. C'est comme cette fumée qui s'échappe de mes lèvres et qui disparaît dans l'air.

Je prends mon cahier de notes qui se trouve sur la table en verre à coté de moi, je griffonne dessus ce que je ressens. Quand au bout de deux paragraphes, je me rends compte que la chanson n'a aucun de sens, je déchire le brouillon pour le rouler en boule et le jeter par dessus mon épaule. Je sors alors de mon paquet une autre clope et je comprends qu'aujourd'hui ce n'est vraiment pas mon jour ! Je suis énervé, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire...

BIP BIP BIP Tiens, mon téléphone vibre... Je décroche :

\- Allo ? -Strif, c'est Joseph tu vas bien ?

-Ah, Jo ça peut aller et toi ?

-Bien, dis moi tu as du temps libre ?

\- ça dépend, pour quoi ?

-Sortir en boite avec des amies !

-Je n'ai pas envie... -Toi ?

Tu refuses de sortir ? T'es malade ?

-Non, je ne veux pas c'est tout !

-Strif, je te connais, quand tu veux pas sortir c'est que ça ne va pas ! Tu veux que je viennes te voir et on en parle ?

-Non merci, c'est gentil mais j'ai envie de rester seul aujourd'hui.

-Ok, comme tu veux, ce sera pour une prochaine fois.

Je raccroche.

Après tout, quand j'y pense, il ne se préoccupe que de Riccardo quand on sort en boîte... Je viens avec eux mais il ne regarde jamais en arrière pour voir si je suis là... Si je lui disais que j'étais jaloux à en mourir quand ils ont dansé ce slow, que je me retrouvais seul, comment il réagirait ? Mais ça je préfère le garder pour moi. S'il savait que je l'aime, que j'ai l'intention de changer à cause de lui, ou que je ne supporte plus cet amour qui m'étouffe...

A suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

POV Joseph

-Non merci, j'ai envie de rester seul aujourd'hui.

-Ok,comme tu veux ce sera pour une prochaine fois.

C'est au moins la troisième fois que ces phrases se répètent dans ma tête. Et plus j'y pense, plus je me dis que quelque chose ne va pas avec Strify...

Ces derniers temps, il reste en retrait, n'agit plus comme avant comme si quelque chose avait changé mais quoi ? Cette question reste en suspend dans mon esprit et dieu sait que j'ai horreur de me prendre la tête !

Je tourne en rond dans mon appartement, regardant autour de moi, les yeux rivés sur le parquet de ma cuisine essayant de trouver des réponses que je n'aurai pas... Il faut que je me défoule ! Je sors de la cuisine pour me diriger dans ma chambre. Je prends mon sac de sport et mon manteau, parce que ce n'est pas en me torturant les méninges que je vais arriver à comprendre ce blondinet.

Je ferme derrière moi, en prenant soin de ne rien avoir oublié. Je fais de petites foulées, rien de tel pour me motiver !

Tout allait pour le mieux quand je dus m'arrêter pour reprendre mon souffle. Alors que je m'apprêtai à reprendre mon chemin, j'entendis une voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien m'apeler au loin :

-Joseph ! ça fait trois fois que je t'appelle !

-Désolé, je ne t'avais pas entendu.

-Tu tombes bien en fait, je voulais te parler.

-Je t'écoute Riccardo, tu viens en gym avec moi ?

-Pour faire le même entrainement non merci ! Je vais en venir au fait ! Mon meilleur ami m'inquiète, il ne répond plus à mes messages.

-Il est peut-être occupé !

-Jo, tu sais comme moi que ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes.

-Ecoute, je l'ai eu au tel hier, il a besoin d'être seul! Et puis j'en ai marre depuis ce matin j'y pense ! Alors stop, j'aimerais ne pas penser à lui au moins pendant mon cours de gym !

-Pas la peine de m'agresser ! T'es imbuvable.

Sur ce, il s'en va tant mieux plus de Monsieur-mannequin dans les parages avec ses longs cheveux châtains et son espèce de coque miroir-barbie ! Il est plus qu'énervant ! J'allais tourner dans la ruelle pour rejoindre le club, quand je me cognai contre quelqu'un aux allures plus qu'étranges.

A suivre...

Haut du formulaire


	4. Chapter 4

POV Strify

Il doit être à peu près 4h du matin et je suis dans un bar du côté du comptoir. Ces derniers temps,je n'arrive plus à dormir... Je regarde mon verre rempli de vodka d'un air absent, la lumière de la salle devient un peu plus sombre. Je me résigne à enlever mon masque, je soupire et d'un mouvement lasse, je l'enlève car j'ai trop chaud. Je ferme les yeux pour me concentrer sur la musique qui résonne dans la pièce, sur les sentiments qui s'imprègne en moi...

"Here we are the creature of the night  
Running free, waiting for the moon to rise...  
The world will know who we are..."

Cette chanson me fait penser à moi, j'ai l'impression d'en faire partie, comme si je me raccrochai à cette image pour donner un nouveau sens à ma vie en tant qu'artiste.

Je m'identifie à ce genre de chanson, je devrais peut-être m'aventurer sur ce terrain. Après tout, en mettant ce masque je fais parti de ce monde...  
Je repense à mon altercation avec Joseph que j'ai croisé plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a fait le plus mal : le fait qu'il ne m'ait pas reconnu ou bien qu'il m'ait parler comme si je n'étais qu'une sous merde...

Flashback

J'étais sorti pour aller donner ma lettre de démission à mon manager.  
Je passai par la ruelle qui menait à ma maison de disque, qui était à l'arrière d'un club de gym quand quelqu'un se cogna contre moi :

\- Non, mais vous ne pouvez pas faire attention ?

-C'est vous qui m'avez foncé dedans !

-Tsss de toute façon c'est toujours les autres ! (il releva sa tête quand je le reconnu enfin)

-Joseph ?!

-Pardon on se connait ? ahahah impossible je me souviendrai d'un con pareil ! Ce n'est pas tout mais j'ai gym ...

Il parti en courant me laissant pantois. Je me calai contre un mur et soufflait. Il ne m'avait pas reconnu. Ma foi, ce n'était pas si mal...

fin du flash back

S'il m'avait reconnu, il se serait posé des questions.  
Après avoir posé ma lettre de démission, je suis venu dans ce bar aux teintes violettes, il n'y avait pas grand monde.  
J'avais besoin d'un verre pour me détendre. Une fois la chanson terminée, le barman s'adressa à moi et me fit un clin d'oeil...  
Je crois avoir atteri dans un bar gay...

À suivre ...


End file.
